Arma
Armas são equipamentos feito para infligir danos em seres vivos, veículos ou estruturas como um efeito de combate. Armas tem um papel dominante na [[Destiny (Série)|série Destiny]], juntamente com as granadas, corpo a corpo, e algumas super habilidades, armas são o modo primário de combate e defesa contra forças hostis no jogo. Vários tipos de armas existem, e algumas são mais efetivas se usadas em certos tipos de classes e subclasses, ou quando você estiver vestindo certos tipos de armadura. Não há, entretanto, restrições em quais classes podem usar quais armas; todos os tipos de armas podem ser usados por todas as classes de Guardiões. Destiny Tipos de Armas Em Destiny, jogadores "desenvolvem uma relação" com armas em particular. Isso significa que embora seja possível que uma certa arma seja propriedade de mais de um jogador, cada arma é rara e é improvável que dois jogadores que se encontrem no jogo estejam usando exatamente a mesma arma. Cada arma fica em um dos três espaços do seu inventário dependendo do seu tipo: primária, especial e pesada. Um jogador pode equipar uma arma em cada um desses espaços e carregar mais nove em seu inventário.Out Here in the Wild - Official Destiny ViDoc 1:33. Retrieved 12 Oct. 2013. Jogadores podem equipar qualquer arma em seu inventário em qualquer hora, mas quando mudar sua arma especial ou arma pesada em alguma atividade no PvP/PvE diminuirá a munição portada (por exemplo, se estiver com sua munição de arma pesada cheia e trocar de arma pesada, sua munição não continuará mais cheia). Armas Primárias Armas primárias são as armas principais utilizadas pelos Guardiões. Elas possuem quatro tipos diferentes de primárias: * Fuzil de Batedor: Rifles semi-automáticos com alta precisão. * Fuzil de Pulso: Fuzis de rajada projetados para médio alcance, com um recuo significativo entre tiros. * Fuzil Automático: Rifles totalmente automáticos com um grande recuo. * Canhão de Mão: Revólveres com curto alcance e alto impacto. As munições das armas primárias podem ser obtidas através de pequenas caixas brancas que os inimigos deixam. Armas Especiais Armas especiais dão uma grande quantidade de dano, porém as munições são mais escassas e não são tão versáteis como as armas primárias. Há quatro tipos de armas especiais: * Escopeta: Armas de combate cercano, que dão alto dano. * Pistola: Pistolas com alta cadência, mas baixo alcance e impacto. * Rifle de Precisão: Longo alcance e alto dano. * Fuzil de Fusão: Curto-médio alcance, fuzis que disparam raios de energia com ciclos de recarga. Munições das armas especiais podem ser reabastecidas por pegar pequenas caixas verdes que caem de seus inimigos ou abrindo baús verdes de munição. Armas Pesadas Armas pesadas lidam com grandes quantidades de danos em um curto período de tempo. Existem três tipos de armas pesadas: * Metralhadora: Alta cadência e um carregador largo, causa grande quantidade de dano. * Lança-foguete: Faz um dano massivo em um raio amplo. * Espada: Causa um grande dano em um alvo e pode ser usado para bloquear ataques. Munições de armas pesadas podem ser reabastecidas por pegar caixas roxas que caem de seus inimigos ou abrindo baús roxos de munição. Características Luz/Ataque A Luz (ou o Ataque) da arma é representada por um número e fatores no nível de Luz geral de um jogador. Quanto maior a luz de uma arma, mais danos farão aos inimigos.(2014) YouTube: Destiny Beta: Attack vs. Impact - Weapon Damage Explained Retrieved August 19, 2014. Todas as armas lendárias e exóticas do Ano 1 podem ascender a uma Luz máxima de 170, e todas as armas lendárias e exóticas do Ano 2 e do Ano 3 podem ser infundidas a uma Luz máxima de 400. Nos modos regulares do Crisol, os níveis de luz das armas não afetam a produção de dano. No entanto, Luz é um fator nos modos com vantagens de nível habilitadas, como Bandeira de Ferro e Desafio de Osíris. Tipos de Dano Artigo principal: Tipos de Dano Há quatro tipos diferentes de danos que a arma pode ter: cinético, arco, solar ou vácuo. Tipos de dano podem dar dano adicional em um escudo inimigo. A cor do escudo inimigo representa qual tipo de dano ele é vulnerável. Se o elemental usado não for o correspondente do escudo, apenas dará o dano padrão da arma. Raridade Normalmente, quanto maior é a raridade de uma arma, mais alto será sua Luz e o dano que ela dará. A raridade de uma arma também determina o número de melhorias disponíveis para ela. Embora os jogadores possam transportar tantas armas excepcionais como desejam em seu inventário, apenas uma arma exótica pode ser equipada. * Arma básica (Branco) * Arma incomum (Verde) * Arma rara (Azul) * Arma lendária (Roxo) * Arma exótica (Amarelo) Atributos Armas podem ser diferenciadas uma das outras por diversos atributos. Alguns desses atributos são mostrados no jogo, enquanto outros estão escondidos e são apenas acessíveis através do Destiny API. A maioria dos atributos estão avaliados em uma escala de 1-100. * Cadência: Determina o quão rápido os tiros podem ser disparados em sucessão. * Impacto: O dano provocado em cada rodada. * Alcance: É a distância efetiva da arma. * Estabilidade: Quanto a arma recua quando disparada. * Recuo: A direção em que a arma retrocede quando disparada. Os valores mais baixos chutam mais de lado e os valores mais altos são disparados para cima. Este atributo está escondido no jogo.Reddit "Planet Destiny's Recoil Direction (Hidden) Stat Question.". Retrieved June 13, 2016. * Recarga: O tempo que leva para recarregar uma arma. * Carregador: É o tamanho do pente, que determina número de disparos que podem ser feitos antes de recarregar. * Taxa de Carga: Quão rapidamente a arma carrega até disparar. Apenas aparece em Fuzis de Fusão * Raio de Explosão: O raio de explosão do projétil na área. Apenas aparece em Lança-foguetes. * Velocidade: A velocidade dos projéteis disparados até o solo. Apenas aparece em Lança-foguetes. * Energia: A capacidade máxima de "munição" que a espada pode ter. Apenas aparece em Espadas. Melhorias Quase todas as armas não-básicas podem ser atualizadas com vantagens ao ganhar experiência com a arma equipada. As melhorias (ou perks) podem ser diferentes opções óticas (de mira), atributos ajustáveis ou novas funcionalidadesFoman123 (20 June 2014) YouTube: Destiny Alpha - Resource Upload Retrieved 6 July 2014.IGN (2013) YouTube: Destiny Gameplay Revealed - E3 2013 Sony Conference 07:20. Retrieved 18 June 2013.. Algumas vantagens devem ser compradas com Lúmens, Partes de Armas ou outros materiais. Destiny 2 Diferente de seu antecessor, em Destiny 2 as armas ficam organizadas de diferentes maneiras. Elas podem equipar em um dos três espaços disponíveis: o primeiro no lugar das antigas Primárias, agora são as Cinéticas; o segundo no lugar das Especiais, ficaram as Energéticas; no terceiro espaço e no lugar das Pesadas, ficaram as Potentes.10 Tipos de Armas Armas Cinéticas e Armas Energéticas Entre armas cinéticas e armas energéticas não há distinção entre as classes das armas. Tendo como única diferença o tipo de dano, ou seja, cinéticas não possuem dano elemental e as energéticas sim. * Fuzil de Batedor: Rifles semi-automáticos com alta precisão. * Fuzil de Pulso: Fuzis de rajada projetados para médio alcance, com um recuo significativo entre tiros. * Fuzil Automático: Rifles totalmente automáticos com um grande recuo. * Canhão de Mão: Revólveres com curto alcance e alto impacto. * Pistola: Pistolas com alta cadência, mas baixo alcance e impacto. * Submetralhadora: Armas totalmente automáticas, criadas para curto-alcance. * Fuzil de Laser: Rifles de energia direcionada que disparam laser com precisão crescente ao longo do tempo. Armas Potentes * Escopeta: Armas de combate cercano, que dão alto dano. * Rifle de Precisão: Longo alcance e alto dano. * Fuzil de Fusão: Curto-médio alcance, fuzis que disparam raios de energia com ciclos de recarga. * Fuzil de Fusão Linear: Curto-longo alcance, fuzis que disparam raios de energia com ciclos de recarga. * Lança-foguete: Faz um dano massivo em um raio amplo. * Lança-granada: Arma explosiva de médio alcance que causa grandes danos. * Espada: Causa um grande dano em um alvo e pode ser usado para bloquear ataques. Algumas armas secundárias se tornaram armas potentes (como escopeta, rifle de precisão, etc), outras se tornaram além de energéticas, cinéticas também (pistola). Outras foram retiradas do jogo (metralhadoras), mas várias novas armas surgiram (lança-granadas, submetralhadoras, etc). Outras Armas Arma de Inimigos Armas de inimigos podem ser usadas apenas por Decaído, Colmeia, Vex, e Cabal. Para uma lista completa das armas de inimigos, veja a página da Categoria:Arma de Inimigos. Decaídos * Pistola Voltaica — Pistola de arco empunhada por Rebaixados.Bungie (2014-6-12), Destiny: Alpha PlayStation 4, Activision Blizzard, Grimoire Text * Adaga Voltaica — Arma de uma mão de arco empunhada por Rebaixados. * Lâmina Voltaica — Espadas de arco utilizadas por Vândalos e Capitães. Usado em pares. * Fuzil Voltaico — Fuzil de arco que dispara projéteis teleguiados. Utilizado por Capitães e Vândalos. * Lança-estilhaços — Espingardas solares que causam grandes danos. Utilizado por Capitães e Vândalos. * Mina decaída — Granadas mina solares que detonam quando passam por seus lasers em uma grande área. * Mina de teia — Minas de Arco que desencadeiam quando pisam e liberam uma rede de energia após a detonação. * Granada Voltaica — Quando totalmente carregada, iniciando uma reação em cadeia que termina em uma explosão devastadora. * Fuzil Condutor — Rifle de Precisão utilizado por Vândalos. Colmeia * Despedaçador — Carabina de dano de vácuo utilizada por Cavaleiros e Acólitos.Destiny Alpha * Ferrão — Arma de cerco de arco que dispara cargas explosivos. Utilizada por Cavaleiros e Acólitos. * Espada — Espada resistente utilizada pelos Cavaleiros. Vex * Fuzil Zap — Fuzil de dano solar utilizada por Goblins. * Granada Improvisada — Granada de vácuo utilizada por Hobgoblins. * Martelo-tocha — Arma de cerco de danos de vácuo que dispara cargas explosivas.Utilizada por Minotauros e Goblins. * Fuzil de Linha — Rifle de precisão utilizado pelos Hobgoblins. * Marreta Eterna — Arma de cerco de dano de vácuo que dispara grandes bolhas de energia. Utilizada exclusivamente pelas Hydras. Cabais * Fuzil de Projétil — Fuzil com dano solar utilizado por Legionários e Psiônicos. * Escudo Cabal — Escudo utilizado pelas Falanges. * Fuzil de Projeção — Lança-granada de dano solar utilizada pelos Centuriões. * Fuzil de Projétil Pesado — Arma com dano solar utilizada pelos Colossos. Possuídos * Olho de Acólito — Torreta feita pelos Acólitos de dano voltaico. * Mácula — Esfera das Trevas que retarda os Guardiãos e também desabilita a recuperação. Simbiontes * Carga de SIVA — Granada de dano solar usada por Decaídos Simbiontes. * Olhar Desgraçado — Canhão-maquina de dano de vácuo usado por Kovik, o Sacerdote Simbionte * Canhão de SIVA — Canhão de artilharia com dano solar usado por Aksis, Arconte Principal. Relíquias Destiny As relíquias apenas podem ser usadas durante atividades especiais e não podem ser armazenadas no inventário. * [[A Égide|'A Égide']] — Relíquia de Escudo da Câmara de Cristal que nega os debuffs causados pelos Oráculos e Atheon, Confluxo do Tempo, e aumenta o dano contra eles após. Tem como super habilidade um feixe de energia que quebra o escudo do Templário. * Espada Ascendente — caem de Portadores da Espada, Protetores do Portal, Lâminas de Crota, e de Hagrist, Gume da Lâmina. Serve apenas para dar dano em Crota, Filho de Oryx e Thalnok, Fanático de Crota. * Cálice de Luz — Relíquia que aparece no Fim de Crota; único jeito de negar "Presença de Crota", o debuff que impede a regeneração de vida. Indisponível no Modo Difícil. * [[Fragmento Fúnebre|'Fragmento Fúnebre']] — Relíquia da Colmeia que abre portas da Colmeia. * Canhão Causticante — cai de Capitães Causticantes, Guarda dos Lobos, e Taniks, o Deformado. Um canhão com dano solar com alta velocidade, um grau de rastreamento e uma característica que permite que foguetes sejam convertidos em granadas pegajosas ao segurar o gatilho; faz mais danos quanto mais o gatilho for mantido segurado. * Canhão Voltaico — Versão de Arco do Canhão Causticante. Usado por Capitães Voltaicos e por Taniks Aperfeiçoado. * [[Canhão Nulo|'Canhão Nulo']] — Versão de Vácuo do Canhão Causticante. Usado por Capitães Nulos e por Taniks Aperfeiçoado. * Machado de Guerra de Ferro de Saladino — Relíquia em A Ascensão do Ferro. Provoca dano solar, regenera munição ao desferir um golpe, e pode causar um dano especial, onde uma linha de fogo é criada na frente com uma enorme chama na ponta. Pode enviar inimigos voando pelos ares.Destiny: Rise of Iron: Everything We Know * Carga de SIVA: Uma bomba de SIVA encontrada nas Terras Pestíferas. Destiny 2 * Canhão Causticante: Canhão usado pelos Capitães Decaídos. Conta com um pente de 10 balas. Lista de Armas Para uma lista de todas as armas, por favor, veja a Categoria:ArmasCategoria:Armas. Referências en:Weapon es:Arma de:Waffen ru:Оружие ja:ウェポン Categoria:Armas